Interview
by moveablehistory
Summary: ...It's not about love, it's about commitment... Draco Malfoy explains to Rita Skeeter the curious arrangement with his wife, Hermione Granger.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue.

AN: This is v2.0 of this little oneshot, edited for grammar, spelling, and some tweakage of language. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Interview **

Rita Skeeter sat across the booth from me, and as I raised the glass of Firewhisky to my lips, she studied me. I was used to women watching me carefully, but I can't recall the last time that I was interviewed by such a particularly observing woman. I had talked to Ms. Skeeter before, but that was . . . before.  
  
"So, uh, Mr. Malfoy, it was quite a shock to the wizarding world when news broke of this recent marriage to the person many thought of as one of your worst enemies, Ms. Hermione Granger. Can you tell me why?"  
  
I sat back and thought about the question. I must admit that I was expecting something like this, and I quite knew what I was going to say.  
  
"Well, Ms. Skeeter, this marriage has been long in coming, and while it does seem as a shock, in reality it is really a very obvious move. To both of us, logical and pragmatic individuals, a marriage was a completely realistic and rational move. Since the end of the war, the relations between purebloods and muggle borns have been at an all time low; a marriage, especially one in the public spotlight, would do much to unite the two factions. Beside, Ms. Granger and I have very compatible if completely different lives. She has continued funding for her research, I have a multinational corporation. It works out perfectly."  
  
Rita shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Obviously, this isn't what she was expecting. She looked at me quizzically.  
  
"Are you telling me that your marriage was purely for a socio-economic advantage?"  
  
I smirked, what she calls the 'Malfoy Family Smirk.' I took another drink, while I wondered if that question was really a question at all.  
  
"Well, Ms. Skeeter, while I could say that it was a good move, I find it rather distasteful that you put it in simple cut-and-dried terms. Would you tell the readers of The Daily Prophet that their favourite couple is merely together in a marriage of convenience? Of course not. Let them believe what they want. Didn't someone say, 'The bigger the lie, the more people will believe it?'"  
  
"Shakespeare?"  
  
I leveled a gaze at her. "Hitler."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So. you aren't in love with Hermione Granger?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?!?!"  
  
"Of course not. This isn't about love. People fall in and of love all the time. It doesn't last. You can't base a successful marriage on it."  
  
I could see Rita Skeeter gaping at me, as if she couldn't believe what I was saying. Her Quick Quotes Quill was so shocked it had even paused in its writing. I cleared my throat, and continued.  
  
"This isn't about love. This is about commitment." I paused, waiting for a question, but it didn't come. "I am fully committed to Hermione, and to our marriage. Whether I love her or not does not enter in the equation. I am going to stay with her for the rest of my life."  
  
"How do you know she is going to stay with you?"  
  
"She's my wife. She isn't going to leave me."  
  
Rita glared. "Hey? For all you know, she could be at home, snogging the postman in your bed. Or do you even share one? Maybe she isn't as committed as you think, if she doesn't love you."  
  
I stood up. "I may not love her, Ms. Skeeter, but I will still defend her honour. Unless you don't care to see the effects of a particularly potent curse on a..." I leaned in, to whisper, "...water beetle."  
  
Rita gave a very satisfying little shriek, and quickly closed her notes.  
  
"I will be sending you an advance copy of the article, Mr. Malfoy. I've got to go now..."  
  
I watched her run off, and grinned. If only she knew...  
  
The otter that was sitting beside me, unnoticed, suddenly jumped up into my lap, putting its paws on the table, as if it was looking around.  
  
"You can change back now, Hermione. Coast is clear." I watched as the otter slowly transformed itself into Hermione, and she smoothed her dress as she sat back down at the table across me.  
  
"Interesting interview, wasn't it?" I said casually. She smiled a little bit, her eyes warming.  
  
"Loved it. Wonder what she going to print?"  
  
"I don't know. But I think I set a new record." I grinned at her. "I only lied once."  
  
"Oh?" She said innocently. "Which one was that?"  
  
"When I said I didn't love you."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review! :)


End file.
